The Exceptions
by azure-chan
Summary: We humans believe nature has created us as the supreme race—anything that is not human is below us. So what happens when nature’s creation has a little mix up? Then there are the exceptions…
1. Chapter 1

I've been challenged! One of my friends has read every single one of my original and fan fiction stories, and she has told me this: "They're all great! Really realistic, really cool, really fun, but only one thing: you're lacking a fantasy story. I bet you couldn't write a realistic one, though." Now I've step up to the plate, and am planning to hit a home run with this story. Read my notes at the bottom for further information. Couple voting is greatly appreciated! Oh yes, please give me ideas on what you think the story's title should be. Thank you.  
  
We humans believe nature has created us as the supreme race-anything that is not human is below us. So what happens when nature's creation has a little mix up? Then there are the exceptions..  
  
Disclaimer: Neither Sailormoon nor Gundam Wing belongs to me.  
  
[AN: I told you, I'm serious about this story. Expect professionalism, formality, and details that I hope will vividly show you what I'm talking about throughout this whole story. But don't worry, I'm still going to reply to you with the silliness that I am known for, hehe. Love ya! :-P]  
  
The Exceptions  
  
By Azure_chan  
Chapter 1  
Grr.  
  
Sweat-drop.  
  
[Mumble]  
  
"Baka!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Grr.  
  
Darkness swamped the graveyard and the moon cast eerie glares at the two figures standing in its pale light. The trees moaned with each gust of wind, their claw-like fingers scraping against the sky in endless torment. A lone wolf howled its mournful music, letting the tones of a great voice waft through the cool, dark, damp air.  
  
Grr.  
  
He glared, taken from his reverie of peace once more, at his partner. "Are you truly /that/ hungry?" He growled.  
  
"Of course. Otherwise, my stomach wouldn't be talking to me. When're we gonna eat-"  
  
"Don't you dare," He warned. "No more of your stupid nicknames tonight."  
  
Grinning, the hungry counterpart scratched his head in mock-confusion. "Oh, you mean like Wu-man?"  
  
Red shone into his eyes for the briefest of seconds before he clenched his fists, willing himself to calm down. "I'm going to forget that little comment of yours, Maxwell, so you can go get your precious food." He smirked. "After all, a weak boy like you /does/ need his nutrition."  
  
"Hey!" The one called 'Maxwell' whined pitifully. "It's only been my first night, Wu-wu-"  
  
"Maxwell! My name is Wu-"  
  
"-faggot."  
  
He spun around, catching his partner in the jaw and sending the boy flying into a groaning tree. "My name is WuFei," he seethed through his teeth, "and you will do good to show respect to the Queen's first son. I don't even know why she wanted me to teach you in the first place."  
  
'Maxwell' slid his finger over his clammy skin, feeling for any signs of serious damage done to his jaw. He grinned crookedly, painfully. "You're lucky I'm so hungry, Wu-Fus, or you'd be dead right now."  
  
Narrowing his eyes, he let the name go and instead let a placid smirk form upon his face. "If you remember correctly, Maxwell," He sneered, "I already /am/ dead."  
  
----  
  
The moon's ghastly glowing face encircled a solitary figure floating on her back in metallic black waters. The figure sighed, her hair fanning out beneath her as she let her body become one with the water in which she lay. She felt her insides liquefy and expand, molding themselves into the water beneath her vastly cooling body. Eyes were overrun with moisture akin to tears, and they, too, expanded into the water. The moon's rays shone down on black waters-the powder navy-blue of the night sky rising around it- shone down on black waters.  
  
Black waters in which the figure had become.  
  
----  
  
Elsewhere, a girl and her cousin laughed, their musical voices sending jolts of warmth down any whomever cared to listen. Then, they shared a close sigh, and finally, settled off to sleep. Twin faces of pallid innocence were greeted by the moon's ever watching light. It touched both sets of eyelashes that caused shadows under the lids that hid the pools of crystal-like eyes filled with love.  
  
A boy not much older than the two let his head look into the darkened room. He smiled softly at the curled up bodies in one bed, then closed the door just as soft, retiring to his own room.  
  
----  
  
The lone wolf retired to its cave, resting upon a slab of a rock, and was suddenly bathed in moonlight. The coat of the wolf resembled slick, icy silver in color, and the creature rose its head to greet the moonlight with a small, lonely whimper. Coal eyes glittered with an emotion that seemed new to the animal, and an ever-twitching tail swished back and forth, softly.  
  
One of nature's creations gone wrong gave a last, long, tearful crying call to who it did not know, then rested its head upon furry feet that were vastly changing. The moon's rays began to brighten, and the stars shone ever twinkling, all giving enough warmth and light to the solitary form on the slab of a rock.  
  
All watch over the small and sleeping, bare /human/ with no one but itself.  
  
----  
  
Two figures cock their heads at the sound of the wolf's tearful release, and sigh in a sudden heaviness placed upon their heart. One figure retires to a warm bed, while the other cocks a weapon made from nature's finest gifts, and disappears into a dark forest, alone and unafraid.  
  
The figure stops and takes shelter in a large Maple Tree, resting under its dark foliage until morning will peek at the form's eyelids.  
  
----  
  
He reports to his superior with no expression whatsoever on his face. "Sir." There is no hesitation in this voice.  
  
"Here is my finest now, Commander Noin. We call him the Perfect Soldier."  
  
The one named 'Noin' lets her trained eye wander over the boy no older than fifteen who stands in front of her with nothing but blood lust in his chillingly steel eyes. She nods curtly, then faces his superior. "Dr. J," She says, "we will take him. He is to report to colony A12, shuttle B."  
  
"Yes, yes of course. His mission?" Dr. J licks his lips; this is what he has trained his boy for.  
  
Noin smirks slightly. "To protect Vice Foreign Minister Relena Peacecraft, otherwise known as Relena Dorlian." She places her Cinq Kingdom hat on her head and nods to Dr. J and the 'Perfect Soldier.' He makes no move.  
  
Dr. J turns to his soldier and smiles. "Congratulations, my boy." He laughs. "Congratulations."  
  
The boy's eyes narrow the tiniest bit as recognition of the name swings back and forth in his mind. 'Relena.'  
  
----  
  
Three solitary figures stand in a circle with their heads turned upward to the moon's sparkling rays. They chant softly, raising their clasped hands.  
  
A beam of lights shoots from the moon and engulfs the group, momentarily projecting them as not regular people, but angelic figures in glorious, shining attire and huge, expanding white wings that are only talked of in fairy tales and such of the sort. Their eyes open and take a look at each other in strange-looking bodies and clothes. If they are to help their loved ones, they must blend in with everyone else.  
  
They must look human  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Hey there. Yes, confusing, right? No ends meet anywhere, and the only names you know of are Duo and WuFei. This is something different. I recently watched the movies Anastasia, Lord of the Rings, Hercules and many other fantasy films, and they all piled into my brain, inspiring me to write something just as mystical and magical. No, there will not be any fuzzy pink dragons, or three-eyed aliens. I'm trying to make this story as real as a fantasy story could ever get. I'm stepping up to the challenge, and I'm writing this story. Hey, if I get reviews, wonderful! If I don't, it's fine with me. I'm not actually writing this story to get reviews, but really to test how far my imagination can really go when I free it. I will gladly accept anything you guys have to say, though.  
  
So hang on everyone, because this is going to be one wild, wonderful, adventurous, mystical and, of course, romantic ride. Ja! ^.~  
  
~azure_chan~  
  
PS:  
  
Remember to vote on the story's title, and couples. You'll find out who all is in this story soon enough. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, everyone.  
  
Disclaimer: Neither Sailormoon nor Gundam Wing belongs to me.  
  
Summary:  
  
We humans believe nature has created us as the supreme race-anything that is not human is below us. So what happens when nature's creation has a little mix up? Then there are the exceptions..  
The Exceptions By Azure_chan  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Hi ho, hi ho, it's off to work I go!" The graveyard worker broings the shovel down hard into the dirt of the soon-to-be grave. It has recently started raining, making the dirt shoveling turn into mud moving. Nevertheless, it was still hard work. He glistens with sweat and welcomes the cold, rainy air of midnight to consume his tired body.  
  
Stopping a moment, he takes a picture from his pocket and smiles at it, making sure not to smudge the image with his dirt-sodden fingers. "Millie," He whispers lovingly. The two have been married for three weeks now, and things were only getting better between them. Their new child was on the way already. "I'll be home soon," he promises the photograph. Pocketing it once more, the graveyard worker goes back to his shoveling. Last grave of the day-Millie would be happy when he got home.  
  
Unfortunately, he wasn't meant to go anywhere that night.  
  
WuFei licks his lips at the rain that drips off them. He has watched the man for at least half an hour, studying how long it would take to bring the big man down. "Duo," He hisses, eyes cutting through the darkness to find his counterpart. He receives no reply. "Duo!" He calls quietly, annoyed.  
  
'Duo' has also been watching the man, and his excitement builds along with the hunger he wishes to satisfy with no hesitation. He hears his teacher's calls and ignores them, instead moving closer to the graveyard worker with quick, silent steps. The voice calling him is closer now, and Duo can only bite his tongue in anticipation. He winces as cold, hard fingers grab him by the nape and pull him behind an old tree just as the graveyard worker looks up, directly at the spot in which Duo has just stood.  
  
The man shrugs and continues to work.  
  
"Let me go," Duo pleads, eyes wild with a growing hunger. "I'm starving, Wu, and if I don't eat, I'll /kill/ myself, man!"  
  
"/I'll/ kill you if you don't calm down, Maxwell." His voice is full of disgust. "You don't just rush in on a kill. You have to study-"  
  
"I /am/ studying. I'm studying how hungry I am, how much you're holding me back, and how easy this guy could just get away! Wu-Fus, let me /GO/!" He yells; an almost primitive growl erupts from the back of his throat. His eyes glitter hungrily in the night, piercing like stars. A soft glow emits from them.  
  
WuFei sighs, knowing his student will stop at nothing to eat. He will have to train him better the next time. "Fine, go get your food." He snorts as Duo throws himself at the man, grabbing for the neck and pinning the man's arms down in the process. He tunes out the dying screams of a once happy soul, and instead busies himself with scratching the bark off of a swaying tree.  
  
----  
  
There.  
  
She opens her eyes from the Maple Tree.  
  
Again. There.  
  
She raises the spear, narrowing her eyes in the darkness of the night. She has been awakened by the loud, shrill screams that echo loudly through /her/ forest. They don't come /from/ the forest, that she is sure of, but they travel from each member of the forest, meaning that either the screamer is close /to/ the forest, or somewhere else.  
  
Following the screams, her feet bring her swiftly, silently, to a clearing in the middle of the forest. There is a lake, the waters colored black with the night around them, and the moon shines down upon it. Strange, she has never once remembered a lake being in the middle of /her/ forest before. The screams rise to a final, strangled pitch and suddenly stop, adding to the eerie silence of the forest around her. Silence. In a forest? Something is wrong.  
  
The spear is poised; her palms grip it tightly, threateningly. She travels to the water's edge, cautiously peering down into it to see only her reflection staring back up at her. Her movements are slow as she dips the tip of her toe into the black waters, quickly yanking it out and cocking the spear. As no threat comes from the water, she sighs, sinking to her knees and placing the spear on the ground beside her.  
  
Her hands cup the water and she drinks, greedily, from the black liquid. It is clear when it dribbles down her chin, but she does not stop to think. She stares at her reflection while drinking, as if she has never seen herself before. Suddenly, her eyes go wide and she coughs up the water, jumping to her feet and raising the spear at the figure that has appeared on the water's reflection.  
  
Her eyes dart from the water to the shore, and she is confused at what she sees. Fear registers somewhere in her mind, but she casts it away.  
  
On the water's reflection is a young girl, probably no much older than her, with teary, shining eyes and shortly cut hair. Her clothes consist of that of a schoolgirl's, and her mouth is open, almost crying out in anguish. Yet there is no one on the opposite shore to make the reflection.  
  
She brings the sharp tip of her spear to the reflection and touches the reflection in the stomach with it.  
  
The reflection's eyes go wide with horror, and the young girl emits a blood- curdling scream.  
  
She clutches her spear and turns, fear finding her heart and shaking it, running away from the lake. She can still hear the reflection screaming.  
  
----  
  
The two cousins clutch each other tightly. The screams must have been heard by someone other than them. They cry out for someone, anyone, to help them.  
  
He rushes into the room as the girls cry out his name:  
  
"Quatre!"  
  
----  
  
The wolf bares its teeth at the human that is vastly approaching it. The creature can, by law, smell the fear radiating from every inch of the human's body, and the human's fear makes the creature uneasy.  
  
Nature's powerful hunter sees the damaging-looking weapon in the human's hand, and mistrust glitters dangerously in the creature's eyes. Low on the ground, the wolf springs into attack, its powerful claws cutting the human brutally, sending dark crimson liquid to stain the ground. The wolf watches as the human stumbles, lets out a shrill cry, and falls, unmoving, onto the cold ground.  
  
Shuddering with sudden guilt, the wolf whimpers slightly, grasping the edge of the human's clothes in its large jaws.  
  
The wolf drags the body to its lair.  
  
----  
  
The Perfect Soldier keeps a stoic face as his trainer waves to him. He sits back in the shuttle seat and prepares for the landing on L9, the Cinq Kingdom.  
  
He looks out the window and watches as falsely created scenery passes him by.  
  
A sigh wishes to escape him, but he bites it back harshly.  
  
----  
  
The three figures stare up at the building they have reached. Neon lights glow brightly in the city night sky, and they glance at one another before entering the building called:  
  
Nocturnal Dreams.  
  
Here, they will find two of their loved ones.  
  
----  
  
The boy places no emotion on his face and moves not one muscle. The first knife lands right next to his ear, cutting a strand of hair from his bang. The second knife lands right below the crease in his pants, and his legs spread a bit wider. The third and fourth knives land on either side of his waist, and the fifth knife pierces the apple that rests on his head. He steps forward and bows, applause shaking the tent.  
  
He gives a small smile to the woman who looks at him with remorseful and worried eyes as she, too, bows, their hands clasped. His eyes tell her it is all right, and that he will not miss the strand of hair she has cut off.  
  
This is his life. This is all he knows.  
  
Until now.  
  
----  
  
Well, there is another chapter. Things are starting to come together, ne? Well, wait for the next chapter and you'll see. Thank you to these people:  
  
Auroura: It's confusing? ::evil snicker:: Great! I'm glad you enjoyed this, and I hope you will continue to enjoy the rest of the story to come. Thank you for thinking my story has potential! Thank you also for reviewing!  
  
Allure: Thank you, and thank you! I agree with your opinion on Duo and Quatre. I don't think they would be paired very well with Usagi. I hope this chapter was up to your expectations! Thank you for adding me to your favorite stories list! Again, thank you for reviewing!  
  
Is everyone having fun reading this confusing, slightly mystifying story? Yes? Wonderful. No? Well then, wait for my next chapter and I'll see if I can't change your mind.  
  
Always,  
  
Azure_chan 


End file.
